


discovery

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: “There’s something I’d like to try.” Donna is quiet, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact, and it’s so unlike her that Harvey stops what he’s doing and stares down at her curiously. // Or, Donna and Harvey experiment in the bedroom.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is new. This is not something I ever entertained writing, until it just sort of happened. But I hope more than anything this reads as two people, committed and in love, trying something new and trusting each other completely. *Please don’t read any further if you are uncomfortable with anal sex.*

“There’s something I’d like to try.” Donna is quiet, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact, and it’s so unlike her that Harvey stops what he’s doing and stares down at her curiously.

“Okay.” A squeeze of her hand. “Anything.”

“You say that now.”

He shifts, and she’s aware he’s on pins and needles. “Donna.”

She steels herself, takes a deep breath.

“Fifth base.”

Mark this as the third time Harvey has ever been rendered speechless.

“You mean...”

“Yes,” she responds quickly.

“I... wow,” he blinks, and she can tell that he is absolutely fucking thrown, yet his body is already reacting to the images she’s planted in his mind from those two simple words.

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” she wonders aloud, dropping his gaze.

“Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to —“

His lips crash against hers and she yelps in surprise before laughing into his mouth at his eagerness.

He pulls away for air and smirks. “Fifth base? Really?”

“What would you have rather I said? ‘Hey, Harvey, fuck my ass?’”

He grins like an idiot and she smacks his chest. “Ugh, don’t comment.”

“You said it.”

“I was trying to be a little more discreet.”

The tap on her chin brings her eyes back up to his face. “You’re sure?”

Donna nods decisively. She doesn’t trust herself to say anything more.

Harvey swallows. “Have you done this before?”

“No. But I did some research,” she notes as she casually leans over to the bedside table, pulling a small bottle and a towel out of the drawer. Because _of course_ she did her research — her search history had been more than a little embarrassing but she needed to know what she was getting into. It wasn’t necessarily something she’d ever entertained, not seriously. But in these past few months as new lovers and as husband and wife, they have experimented _plenty_ and after one particular early morning that led to grinding her backside against his erection, there were...thoughts.

“How did you know I’d say yes?” The question brings her attention back to the present and his amused grin says it all. She gives him a playful shove.

“Because I know you.” She pauses to raise her eyebrows. “And I know _men._ ”

Brown eyes roll in mock insult. “I think the real question is — what brought this on?”

Donna shrugs. “I was curious.” She fiddles with the towel in her lap. “And if there’s anyone I want to try it with...it’s you.”

It’s honest and raw and completely off kilter for a conversation about _anal sex_ and yet somehow, it’s completely right.

“Have you done this before?” She’s not really sure what answer she’s looking for.

Harvey clears his throat. “Once or twice.”

“Once? Or twice?”

He slides his foot up her calf. “Twice. Once in college, once after,” he adds, almost as an afterthought.

“Scottie?” The question is innocent enough, if he didn’t know her inside and out, but he does and there is no way he misses the slight hesitance in her tone.

“No,” he states, and if she lets out a tiny sigh of relief, he doesn’t comment.

“So you know what you’re doing.” Suddenly brazen, Donna grips his shoulders and rolls him on top of her, and he’s happy to oblige.

“Well, yeah. But I’m curious to see what your research has to say.”

She waves the bottle in front of his face. “Lubricant.”

The fine print makes him grin. “Strawberry?”

“Thought it was appropriate.” Her hips lift up to greet his growing erection and goddamn if that doesn’t feel good. She sighs and does it again.

In a flash, he has her knees parted with his thighs. “You better stop that or this will be over before it begins.”

“Well then,” she says coyly, gesturing down her front. “Get to work.”

He snorts. “Yeah, _that’s_ romantic.”

Donna laughs outright — until he cups her center, fingers brushing down, down, down, dangerously close to her ass and suddenly she’s not laughing anymore.

But then he retracts, and she’s about to moan in protest until she sees the look on his face. The one that’s open and honest and giving with the barest hint of vulnerability.

“Tell me to stop. If it’s too much,” he whispers earnestly, tucking her hair behind her ear in a way that makes her tear up.

“I want this,” she replies with fervor, and that’s all it takes for him to start kissing his way down her body. Her shoulders lift off the mattress in alarm.

“What are you doing?”

He looks up at her from his position between her legs. (God, she’ll never get tired of that.)

“I need to get you ready.” And then his tongue drags up her slit and her head falls back with a languid sigh.

He licks and sucks and flicks his tongue and she comes faster than she ever has — maybe it’s the nerves, maybe it’s the adrenaline, but she surmises it’s mostly the anticipation of what’s to come.

Then he’s nudging her, rolling her onto her stomach and she lifts her hips without prompting. He strokes her hip, reaches his other hand to tweak a nipple before his fingers sink back into her wetness, coating the digits, dragging them up between her cheeks and the contact leaves her shivering, heat flooding her core.

She hears the cap twist off the bottle and she squirms under him in anticipation. He cups her ass, spreads her open and the lubricant is starkly cool, yet silky and wet as he works her, and being touched in this new place is affecting her a lot more than she thought — her own fingers rub her clit with no conscious effort.

Harvey’s own hand joins hers between her legs, batting her fingers away to replace them with his own larger ones, pinching and rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger as she moans and bucks against him.

The intrusion to her backside that follows has her gasping, hips stalling as he continues to rub in earnest, and the sensation is — overwhelming. It’s weird. But the slight circles he’s making to stretch her mimic the ones on her clit, and when another finger slips inside her pussy she groans at the double intrusion.

Another finger joins the first, gently probing, and there’s another wave of cold she suspects is more lubricant but this time it’s decidedly not weird, it’s erotic, and she can’t believe how fucking wet she is. Holy shit.

She must say that out loud because Harvey breathes a laugh against her hip. “Good?”

“Mmhmm,” she whimpers against her pillow, unabashedly thrusting her ass back against his hand to draw him in deeper.

But he withdraws his fingers and she nearly whines. Until he fucks between her drenched folds, coating himself, and she shakes with arousal.

“We don’t even need the lube,” he whispers before he sucks on her earlobe, and she gives a throaty chuckle.

“Yes, we do,” she shoots back despite the haze.

“Still,” he bites down on the curve of her neck, soothes it with his tongue. “Holy _shit_ , Donna.”

His thumb tickles her perineum as he continues to slide against her, the head of his cock grazing her clit with each thrust.

He spits on her asshole and fuck, something this crass should not turn her on this much but she’s so fucking _close_ she’s about to lose her mind.

The mattress creaks as Harvey shifts onto his knees, the loss of his cock making her moan and the unmistakable squirt of the bottle spurs her into action.

“Harvey,” she pants, “can I?”

He’s still got a finger inside, keeping her open for him as she turns on her side, groping until she finds his hot, needy flesh and pumps, spreads the lube from top to base and back again, teasing him lightly until he grits out “Donna” and she assumes her earlier position.

The moistened tip presses between her ass and her breathing quickens.

“Relax,” he instructs. Donna is about to tell him off — that’s like saying don’t think about elephants, Harvey, for fuck’s sake — but his hand trails down her stomach and his knuckles brush her swollen lips and the action causes her knees to buckle just as he pushes inside.

And oh.

_Oh._

“Fuck,” Harvey growls, and he’s barely started but the muscles in his abdomen twitch against her back in restraint.

He’s letting her get used to it, she knows, but after a full minute of lazy flicks on her clit she’s trembling and finds herself telling him “more.”

Three fingers bury in her cunt at the same time his hard cock stretches her ass, filling her to the brim in every possible way and Donna gasps audibly.

He starts to move, slowly at first, then with more vigor until he’s pumping in and out. One hand squeezes and kneads her asscheek while the other is busy between her legs, heel of his hand digging into the hard nub while his fingers curl against her walls, and she’s contracting and pulsing and has never felt so _full of him_ in her life, and it feels fucking glorious.

She’s dripping and she can feel it; warm wetness coats her thighs, sticky from the combination of her own juices and the lubricant trickling down from where Harvey drills into her. Now she understands the towel, she notes blindly, lost in the wet slap of Harvey’s hips against her backside and where he’s patting her sex in time with his thrusts.

Nights before, lying in bed next to him contemplating the whole idea, she thought that, well — maybe she’d like it, maybe she wouldn’t. There was only one way to find out.

What she _didn’t_ count on was the double onslaught of pleasure rippling through her, never imagined he’d fill _all of her_ simultaneously or that he’d be so infuriatingly damn good at this — but it’s Harvey, and it’s them, so really she should have suspected it would be fucking incredible.

“Can I see you?” She breathes out, and it’s so low she wonders if Harvey can hear her but he does, of course he does, because in the next second he is slowly pulling out to twist her around on her back, drawing her legs up over his shoulders so she’s bared to him, and she can see his face, finally, the lines of concentration and the flex of his jaw and his throat moving around his deep groan as he sinks back inside.

There’s a visual, now, and oh fuck she’s done for, now that she can _see_ his hips slapping against her ass, now that she can see herself bare and open and soaking wet, aching for his touch.

His eyes are wide and lock with her own as his fingers curl in her pussy as if he read her mind, and there is _nothing_ hotter than Harvey Specter in both places at the same time and she comes all over him, hard and fast and breathless.

It’s so quick and so exhilarating that she almost doesn’t feel his residual jerking as he spills into her, but then there’s a flood between her legs and she gasps sharply at the sensation. Harvey is quick to fold the towel and pulls out with care, sopping the remnants with the terrycloth before depositing it on the floor.

Her chest heaves, and so does his. Donna’s eyes trace his slack face, eyes closed and mouth parted next to her.

“Wow,” Harvey finally mumbles, turning to face her.

“Was that a good wow or a bad wow?” she teases, rolling off her back to cuddle up into his side.

He smiles lazily, threads his fingers through her hair. “A _very_ good wow.”

Harvey’s lips find hers and she sighs into his mouth.

“That do it for you?” He says around a smirk and she can’t decide if she wants to kiss him or kill him.

“I think you know what it did for me.”

“I think I do, too.”

“I think you know what _you_ do for me.” The words tumble easily from her lips, and his smugness falters into something sweet and genuine.

“I think I know that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - comments and critiques are welcomed.
> 
> Thank you, Heather, for your beta and your encouragement, I love you!


End file.
